Soft Drops
by Ekaterine
Summary: They were too different, at least that's what she thought initially. He was a lighthearted fool, disillusioned with the world; an overly gaudy flower. But once in a while, the petals peeled away, and she saw a smaller bloom inside. Soft Drops: a collection of one-shots.
1. Don't Smile

Soft Drops

Chapter One: **Don't Smile**

* * *

><p>Robin thought her heart would be torn asunder.<p>

She heard soft, muffled sobbing; a faint, choked gasping. She clenched her right hand tightly, overcome by a sudden, irrational anger. With shaking hands, she steeled her heart and marched inside, tossing aside the thin tarp, with the capacity of a soldier ready for battle. She stopped short, her offenses halted and defenses broken.

Inigo turned, startled. He quickly rubbed at his cheeks. "O-oh, love, I hadn't thought you would return so early. The meeting was shorter than I thought," he said, laughing uneasily. He cast his face away.

"You," Robin said, anger tapering off, "you were crying." Her voice faltered.

"Oh, that." He laughed again. "This, this is embarrassing. You needn't worry though. That—that was a bit of, ahem, emotional venting." As if receding into himself, his body curled inwards. A strained expression crossed his face.

She took two steps. "Don't." She dropped to her knees. She took his face into her hands. "Don't smile," she choked. Anything would had been fine, she thought—she would rather be knocked down, for one—but not this painful exhibition.

Inigo smiled tiredly. She flinched, wondering when had _that_ happened. "I'm not sure what else to do," he finally said. He suddenly grinned and placed his hands over hers. "Besides, you're the one crying now."

Her vision blurred. She hadn't noticed the burn of her tears yet. "Y-you said—" She gasped for breath. "You, you wouldn't smile unless it was real," she muttered miserably. "Don't smile for my sake, Inigo." He hold loosened on him, as she sunk forward. "Don't smile," she said again, softly.

She felt his body tremble. He tried to laugh; yet his laughter was broken by choked sobs.

"I'm sorry, love," he said in between breaths, "but I guess I'm not strong after all."

He chuckled bitterly. Robin felt her throat tighten, struggling for air. Once again, she thought her heart would be torn asunder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hello, hello, everyone! I am alive, active, and brain dead. Of course, the first thing I don't do is updating any of my multi-chaptered stories, but post a one-shot of my current Fire Emblem: Awakening OTP (I love Inigo as a crybaby). Priorities, thy name are irresponsibility and procrastination. I'm trash, I admit it. I was originally going to post this when I had three chapters prepared, but ehhhhh. This is also going to be updated when I need help getting off my writing rut.

Well, I am thinking of re-doing them anyways. After all, if you can't move on, then start over! I didn't build a very good foundation to begin with (what the heck is a setting), and I don't have the patience for long stories either (I could probably do connected one-shots, but that's about it for now). Also, AP English has really been messing with me when it comes to metaphors and allusions, as well as tenses. So, now, I'm super confused and frustrated that I cannot write like Charlotte Bronte (this is part sarcasm and part truth).

As always, I strive to improve! If you find any mistakes, feel free to point them out—either in reviews or through PMs. This makes it a lot easier for me when I go back and re-edit for better viewing.


	2. Do you like tea? Because I like 'U!

Soft Drops

Chapter Two: **Do you like tea? Because I like 'U'!**

* * *

><p>No more, no more! she thought. She guffawed loudly, clutching her sides. "Gods, Inigo, gods! No more, please!" For Naga's sake, this boy was too much! She continued to laugh, doubling over in mock pain.<p>

Inigo stood, earnestly dumbfounded by her strange behavior. "I don't think I said anything _that_ hilarious yet."

"No, no, you haven't—but those god awful lines—in Naga's name, what field did you till those from?" She guffawed again, stomping the ground in succession. "'Do you like tea? Because I like 'U'!'" she imitated mockingly.

Inigo blushed heavily. "It's an alphabet joke! Girls love puns. It's a known fact!" he exclaimed indignantly.

She shook her head again, still shaken with laughter. Her voice trembled: "W-well. Inigo, hah, my answer is s-still the same: no." She tried to muffle her voice with the glove of her fist. She failed miserably.

"I, I see how it is," he huffed. "I had never been so—so disrespected!" he exclaimed. Robin paid him no mind, trying to calm herself. When he received no further reply, he said, "Well, I'll just… head back then."

She looked up, about to call him back for another round, before seeing his slumped shoulders. She wondered, was she too harsh on him? She shook her head. Inigo was an adult, not some child. He wouldn't take it to heart.

Or, well, that's what she thought initially.

"Are you sulking?"

Inigo yelped, startled, looking up. He flushed in embarrassment. Robin quirked an eyebrow, and leaned closer. He turned his head down, looking everywhere but her.

"What gave you that idea? I'm a man, and men don't sulk," he said. A small pout formed on the edge of his lips.

"Because a mature adult _wouldn't _be hiding in a barrel like some craven," she deadpanned. She rolled her eyes and tipped the barrel over. Inigo yelped, scrambling out of the hole, only to land chin first on the ground.

"Be gentle, Robin!" He rubbed his chin painfully, as he staggered to his feet.

Robin let out a small sigh. "Honestly, Inigo, were you really _that _affected by what I said earlier? _Enough to go run and hide in a barrel at first sight of me_?"

"… I haven't a clue what you're referring to."

"The whole 'puns' business." He coughed in his fist at that moment.

"Er, yes, I did a bit of reflection on that part…"

"And found that, in fact, not every girl loves puns?" she teased lightly. He pouted again. Robin held a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle the oncoming laughter.

"Agh, hurry up and laugh will you? My pride's already been wounded," he groaned, covering his face in shame.

She smiled. "Honestly, Inigo, you can be such a child." He started at her response. Before he could respond; however, she took his hand. "Although I suppose it was rather… insensitive of me." She coughed, still trying to cover her laughter. Closing her eyes, she mocked a bow. "Ahem, would you do me the honor of dining with me this afternoon, my lord?"

He stared blankly at her. She cracked one eye open. "Am I doing it right?"

He broke into a fever then—cheeks flushed so red, why, they reminded her of a baby's bottom (or maybe Chrom's apple—wait, she swore she would never remember that). "W-what, with me? I don't, I just—this is just so sudden—!" He stammered and waved his other hand wildly. His eyes shone brightly, like a child who was duped so many times, only to finally regain hope at the end of a long spiritual journey. Vaguely, Robin imagined him as a puppy—ears propped and tail wagging excitedly all the while.

"This afternoon, truly? You're not jesting, are you?" he asked rapidly.

"Of course not, I'm a lady of honor, after all." She grinned. "Ah, but before that, I'll need to get a few things organized." She dropped his hand; he was visibly disappointed. "I'll drop by afterwards."

"Oh, but before that," she turned one last time, a mischievous grin forming. "Do you like tea? Because I like 'U'!" She took off, laughing. She heard Inigo shout after her, no doubt embarrassed beyond the heavens that she wasn't letting his blunder go any time soon. No doubt he would sulk for the rest of the morning.

Ah, well, he would forgive her by the end of the day, like he always did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Let's face it. This was coming. Someone's gotta say something about his stupid one-liners and puns.

I like teasing Inigo. He's so cute and such a dork too. Honestly, his pick-ups lines are so terrible (hello, Gerome supports!)—I just had to use it at least once.

As always, feedback is appreciated!


	3. The First Drop

The First Drop

"Robin, play with me!" He tugged and grappled with the front of her shirt.

She hummed and closed her eyes in mock contemplation. He watched, in quivering anticipation, the little shadows that shuddered on her face as she tilted her head to the side. "All right then. Only for an hour, though." She smiled down at him and took his hands in hers, gently prying them from her front.

He laughed and pulled at her hands hastily. He stared up at her, squinting his eyes against the sun's rays. Her form, then, seemed enveloped in light.

* * *

><p>He was tempted to her hold her hand again, like he did as a child. He was tempted to tug at the edge of her coat and plead for attention, and be filled with devilish delight when she cocked her head and agreed that, for one hour only, she would spend it with him.<p>

She looked at him with strange eyes instead.

"Robin," he called her name suddenly. She turned and stared at him curiously—head skewed to the left. He looked away, filled with a sort of shame.

"Did you call, Inigo?" she asked.

"Sorry," he laughed, "just an old habit." He added, "It's nothing." He waved her away, apologizing for taking up her time.

"O, kay?" She smiled briefly, before continuing her rounds.

Inigo's smile fell, settling into a type of unhappy weariness. His hand dropped to his side. He squinted against the sun's setting rays and watched, longingly, as her form disappeared into the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And here we are with the first drop. I switched laptops recently, which left me without Word. I then learned I can upload google docs to instead. Isn't technology neat (I'm partially dumb with these type of things)? I also noticed, I hadn't listed the pairing for this series… Oops.


	4. The Second Drop

The Second Drop

"Robin, can I marry you?"

Robin looked at him with surprise, and chuckled, ruffling the top of his hair. "I'm afraid I'll be too old by then. You wouldn't want to marry an old croon, now would you?"

"I would if she were you," he answered cheekily.

"What if you found someone you loved even more?"

"That'll never happen, because I'll always love you." Robin laughed and shook her head. He was still too young, she said; but, he had never been more earnest than in that moment.

* * *

><p>Inigo stared blearily at the tarp ceiling. He hadn't had that dream in a while—cheerfully proposing as a naive, lovesick child. He stretched, and yawned, scratching the back of his neck. Marriage… he entertained the thought several times already. It would be possible, wouldn't it? He was only a few years younger than her, after all. He flushed at the thought, and shooed it away.<p>

Even if he were older, he'd still be regarded as a child, wouldn't he? Still, the small hope he had as a child, it burned feverishly at the forefront of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Useless author uses "Pointless Chapter"! It's not very effective…

Ah, ah, I just want to continue writing about pointless childhood memories instead of actual romantic progress. ;;


	5. Cherry Blossoms

Soft Drop

Chapter Three: **Cherry Blossoms**

* * *

><p>Robin tugged at the loose cloth of her… yukata? Truly, what a strange outrealm. She smiled as the cotton sleeve dropped down again. How unconventional and exciting as well.<p>

She scanned the landscape before her. The moon peeked behind dusty clouds, emitting a soft luminescent ray. The waters were dark and clear, running over smooth stones quietly. She shivered as a cold breeze passed. Really, just what was he doing—

"I caught you." She felt a warm breath on the nape of her neck. Robin rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "Not this again, Inigo."

"Close your eyes," he said excitedly. He pecked her on the cheek, as if to plead his case.

She sighed playfully. "All right, my prince, lead the way," she said in an exaggerated tone.

"I trust you," he said, "but just in case." He held his hands over her eyes.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Inigo," she said, feeling the heat radiate from his body in small pulses against her back.

"Don't worry, my dear, I would never lead a lady astray." Robin muttered beneath her breath. She could just imagine his cheesy grin from saying such a stupid line.

"Ah, ah, Robin. No need for cynicism. Go now—I'll catch you if you fall." He bumped into her, as if to prove his point.

"I don't—" she yelped, staggering forward. "I don't see how you'll be able to catch me, if both your hands are preoccupied with blinding me."

"A little faith goes a long way," he sniped playfully. Robin smiled wryly. Since when, she wondered, did he pick up this peculiarity?

The two treaded the wet path carefully—at least, she was. Inigo seemed to deem it necessary to bump into her every goddamn minute, then claim to catch her. She wondered what twisted pleasure he derived from tripping her every so often. She swore, if he dared bump into her one more time—

"Open your eyes, love."

A myriad of shining pink; layers of soft seashell petals on top of one another, swaying in the breeze, drooping ever so slightly and grazing the ground. The small flowers glowed dimly against the night sky.

Robin gasped. "Oh, how beautiful… I've never seen the likes at home." She gaped slightly, amazed by the pearly sheen. She reached out to catch one of the falling petals.

"They're cherry blossoms. I was surprised to find a tree growing out here." He stood besides her. After a while, he spoke, "People celebrate them for their beauty and fragility, and for life and death. They die so quickly, yet come back every year in full bloom."

"It's like us," she mused aloud, finally holding one in the palm of her hand. "Beaten and worn each day, yet rising again the next, just for a chance at life." She dropped the petal, watching it flutter to the ground.

"That's right. No matter what, love, I believe in you. No matter how many times we fall, I believe in a future—our future." Her kissed her lightly on the lips, blushing as he did so. Robin smiled, feeling her own cheeks warming.

"Goodness, Inigo, now you have me all embarrassed too."

Inigo grinned cheekily and kissed her again. "That's my specialty, isn't it?"

"You wish." She shoved him playfully and danced away from his grasp.

"Come, Inigo, let's get closer! I want to see how it looks from underneath." She took his hand, warmth spreading, causing her to feel giddy. Whether it was from the dim light or the falling petals, she felt her heart swell and was glad he brought her to see it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I wanted to write about the outrealms. I need more dumb fluffy fics about the outrealms.


	6. AU Ver I

Soft Drops

**AU Ver. I**

Prompt: Robin was a genius stuck in a dead end job because of her father. Passion lost and mind dulled, she lived like a husk day to day. She was seeking a way out. One night, she met an aspiring dancer in a small jazz nightclub.

* * *

><p>The smog ailed her, while the chilled air strung and nipped at her skin in tiny nymph-like bites. Ten more minutes until one in the morning—another day lost. Bitterness overwhelmed her aching self. She wanted a drink, but she didn't want to walk farther than she needed to. Her apartment and the nearest store were too far apart for her to even consider walking another inch. Damn.<p>

A bright neon sign flashed and flickered. The lights connected to form a saxophone. She paused and stared at the lights. It was a small nightclub, one she only faintly recognized—though, she only saw it during the day. She heard soft music waft through its doors, however. She entertained the thought of entering, then laughed. A woman, her age, going to a club? She wasn't in college anymore.

Still, the steady beats lured her. She was faintly reminded of the sweet citrus cocktail she drank years ago. She licked her dry lips, reminiscing the sweet taste of orange mixed with mango. She became thirsty.

A look, she thought, wouldn't hurt. She could leave anytime she wanted, she reasoned. Sneak in, grab a drink if possible, and leave at the first half-opportunity. Besides, who would be interested in a worn out pencil pusher like her? No one.

She gathered her courage and pushed opened the doors quietly. The lights were dimmed, most of the focus on the stage, while chairs and tables alike were scattered about. Most of the people inside, it seemed, were students. She spotted the bar further inside, and bit her bottom lip nervously. It was too out of reach for her liking. But, she was dying for any sort of drink (water, would had been fine at this point).

Hesitantly, she sat at one of the stools. A tall brooding young man looked at her, waiting for her presumably. She started. "Ah, one citrus-mango cocktail…?" she said uncertainly. He nodded and turned away. She heard the scraping of wood besides her.

"Ah, that's my favorite too." A young man settled into the seat. He grinned slyly, as he leaned in. "Now, may I ask; what is a beautiful woman like you doing here in such a small joint?"

Robin smiled wryly. "Not interested, if that's what you're implying."

"Ouch." He pouted in disappointment. "Couldn't have even given me a chance?"

"Not at all."

He sighed. "Now, that's a shame. You are rather beautiful—even more so, under the light, I'm sure."

"Well, aren't you a charmer?"

He grinned. "Yes indeed." She snorted lightly. He had the ego to boot. "Oh, but I am curious why you're here. We don't see many… older persons come in."

She felt slightly irritated by his comment. "I only wanted a drink, and this was the closest place opened."

"Oh, so you live by here?" She didn't answer. "Well, I'm sure you have your reasons," he said. "Although, good ol' Inigo here wouldn't mind lending an ear—or maybe a shoulder to cry on?"

"Is that your name?" She finally turned to look at him. Under the dim light, she took in his dusty, light-colored hair, and noted the single golden piercing in his left ear. He reminded her of some sort of juvenile.

"I've never introduced myself, have I? I'm Inigo Threadway. And may I ask for the lovely lady's name?"

"Robin," she answered curtly.

"The lady isn't very sociable," he mused.

"You're quite rude, aren't you, Inigo?"

"My intention isn't to offend, but I humbly apologize if I did." He turned and mock bowed. She laughed into her hand. "Ah, the little bird has smiled." He grinned cheekily.

She smiled wryly. "I suppose that's entertaining for you?"

"Ah, all I want in life, is to make every lady in the world smile. Now, is that too much to ask?" he said dramatically.

Her lips twitched upwards. "Yes." He fell, as if in shock.

"Well, Robin," he said, situating himself onto his seat again, "I would like to meet again, if possible." He took out a crumpled piece of paper, tearing a strip from it. He hastily scribbled something on it. "My number, if you'd like." He slipped it to her.

She took the scrap and folded it neatly, tucking it away in her front pocket. She'll throw it away when he wasn't looking. "Ahem, I hope you'll stay awhile. We have a few performers tonight, and I'm sure you'll enjoy them."

"Are you performing, Inigo?"

"Oh, oh, no." He cringed slightly. "I'd loved to, but, I'm a bit shy, you see." Robin stared at him. Someone as frivolous as him, shy? She figured he would be the first to stand out. "Erm, may I ask if you would please stop staring?"

"Oh," she looked away, breaking eye contact, "sorry."

"It's not a problem; but, if you'll excuse me, I need to help with setting up. I hope to see you again." He winked at her, before leaving.

Robin blinked. He really had _just_ said his piece and left. "Miss." Startled, she looked up at the gloomy bartender. He nodded, set down her drink, and quietly left.

"Er, okay," she mumbled to herself. She took the glass and sipped at the top, grimacing slightly at the saccharine flavor. Strange. She didn't remember it being _this_ sweet. Still, she sipped at it little by little until a tiny translucent orange drop remained at the bottom.

* * *

><p>She arrived home, tossing her heels off and dropping her purse to the ground. She patted the front of her jacket, remembering the small slip of paper in her right pocket. She took it out and held it over the nearest trash bin, pausing.<p>

Slowly, she unfolded the crinkled slip, staring at the hastily scribbled number. _202-555-0142_. She refolded the piece and dropped it in her bedside table instead. She'll forget it later, she told herself. When cleaning day comes, she'll toss it into the bin along with all the other receipts she stockpiled over the months.

She landed heavily on her bed, the springs creaking from the sudden impact. She sighed, and undid her hair, letting the dark strands fall around her. She closed her eyes briefly. When they opened, they landed on the dinky table beside her. She stared at the wooden knob harshly. Her fingertips twitched from temptation. She wanted to know more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: AU I had in mind for a while now. I'm a sucker for older woman w/ younger guy type stories. I needed to post this. Also, that number is fake.

Bartender!Gerome, please. He doesn't ask anything of the customers, nor is he interested. He just does his job.

Sidenote: thank you to my lovely reviewers, especially Loz-Fan Yami-Chan and NotSoGreatGamerGirl for reviewing multiple times. _I usually don't do this, but authors should appreciate their fans, so I will now go crawl back into the hole I came from_.


End file.
